ORIGINALS: The Awakening
by sam smarty
Summary: Great Land of 'Rudreen', hold dominion over the land known to any living man. Inhabited by mystical creatures' shapeshifters. Seven pack ruling over the land under the dominion of RENALPHA, The King. what happens when one of seven original alpha bloodline dissappears and battle for dominance began. Will original 8 will be back or Rudreen will bleed.


**ORIGINALS: The Awakening**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Alternate Universe and time,

Great Land of 'Rudreen', hold dominion over the land known to any living man. Inhabited by mystical creatures' shapeshifters, men who shift to different form on every full moon. But now how could be only a few of these creatures ruled from the beginning of time until present without some power to dominate others. This power ran generation after generation in their veins. The power to shapeshift at will.

According to legends... before the beginning of time, when lands were disputed and normal shapeshifters lived in packs, fought each other for basic needs, more animal than men, there came a pack from somewhere in the mist, only with 8 but with their superior strength, abilities, and unique shapeshifting power. They could shift at will while others shifted on nature's will. Each one of them with different powers and different eyes. They destroyed all other packs, killing their Alphas setting their dominion over packs one by one conquering the land and resources, and from there somewhere, the land of Rudreen came into existence. No one knows, when it was or where it laid its Foundation, maybe even before when men learned to write and script their history.

Even First and oldest script held words of the only lineage that ruled Rudreen at that time, though a long history many things changed, even the name of Great Kings. Now the descendant of Originals 'as they were called' rules the land as lords and king. Rudreen constitutes eight estates, each estate controlled by Pack of descendants of one of the originals. The Alpha of each Pack titled as Lord, as decreed by the king. Remaining last estate acts as Capital of the realm. From the overview, seven packs hold dominance over Rudreen and these seven packs in turn combine to form another pack, called original pack, led by Renalpha, 'alpha of alphas' i.e. king. Though the power to shift at will, runs in these seven packs, but only one of them inherits the Original Traits, which are triggered between the age of 20 to 30 and that person succeeds as Alpha of his or her pack. But in last 100 years, things turned darker, and battle for control rallied. In the end, only six of seven Alphas remained in the battle of dominance over other.

Current Royals continues with the name of Mikaelson, with Ansel Mikaelson (Renalpha) as king and Esther Mikaelson as his Queen. Queen gave birth to five children, two daughters, and three sons, but unfortunately, their youngest son died at young age. Their eldest son married to Daughter of Lord Joshep 'o Connell, Alpha of Connell Pack. While his other borns remained unmarried.

* * *

 **[Royal Family]**

Ansel Mikaelson- king Of Rudreen (Renalpha) (age 54)

Esther Mikaelson- Queen of Rudreen (age 45)

Freya Mikaelson – Firstborn of Ansel (born: 1996AD, age: 25)

Elijah Mikaelson - Second born of Ansel (born: 1998AD, age: 23)

Klaus Mikaelson - Third born of Ansel (born: 1999AD, age: 22)

Rebekah Mikaelson- Fourth born of Ansel (born: 2002AD, age: 19)

Kol Mikaelson - Fifth born of Ansel (born: 2004AD, age: 17)

* * *

 **[Seven werewolf packs]**

 _NAME OF PACK_ **(EYE COLOUR)**

 **1.** Crescent pack **(** **Golden mist)**

 **2.** Mystic pack **(** **frost blue)**

 **3.** Raxon pack **(** **umber light)**

 **4.** Malraux pack **(** **verdant)**

 **5.** Bane pack **(** **pale** **orchid)**

 **6.** Asher pack **(** **silver gray)**

 **7.** Diremane pack **(** **onyx black)**

* * *

so This was the intro, I don't know, but this idea came to my mind, after reading so many supernatural novels and obviously after watching original. if u have any question, or u don't get anything, u r free to ask...

also, this will be completely Werewolf Series, no vampire for sure...

so leave reviews if u want me to work on this one...


End file.
